fredbear34fandomcom-20200213-history
FREDBEAR34
PHYSICAL AND BIOGRAPHY DESCRIPTION. SPECIES: ROBOT / HUMAN. HEIGHT: 1.99 WEIGHT: 120 TONS. NATIONALITY: ITALIAN / ENGLISH. PLACE OF BIRTH: NAPLES ITALY. ETA: NO AGE. ROLE: PROTAGONIST. SYMBOL: GOD / DEMON POWERS: FRED HAS THE SAME POWERS OF CIRCUIT NIGHTMARE AND COLD KILLER EXACTLY. BUT WITH A SPECIAL TOUCH. LAUNCH FIRE. Camouflage. ENTERING THE MIND OF PEOPLE. TRANSPORTER. MAKE PEOPLE IMPROVE. MAKE THEIR HEADS EXPECTED. ELETTROSHOCK MIND CONTROL. WIND CONTROL. TIME CONTROL. LAUNCHING ICE. LAUNCH SPEEDY ARROWS. LAUNCH ACID. LAUNCHING MISSILES. TAKE THE OBJECT CONTROL. POISON THE PEOPLE. HUNTING BLUE FIRE. LASER HUNTING FROM EYES. HUNTING FROM THE NOSE NEEDLES FOR NOT MOVING PEOPLE. REGENERATION. SHOOT SPIDER. SUPER FORCE. ELECTRICITY CONTROL. TO FLY. CHECK THE AQUA. ATTACK WITH LIGHTNING. SUGGEST ANY NIGHTMARE ANIMATRONIC. INVOCATION OF THE SPIRITS. SUPER SONIC SPEED. MAKE Alliances AND CHECK THE VICTIM. BECOME A PUPPET OF PEOPLE. ABSORBING ENERGY. TRANSFORM PEOPLE IN MONSTERS. TRANSFORM PEOPLE IN ICE. SHOOT GUCTUOUS GAS. SHOOT DEADLY TOXIN. ROUGH URL. TRANSPORTER. SHOOT POISON CARDS. CONTROL OF PLANTS. CONTROL OF HUMAN BEINGS. MAKE THE DEATH RESUSCIT. TELEPATHY. TRANSFORMING INTO GHOST. TO FULL EVERY DESIRE. BECOME A MINI TORNADO. TO FLY. SHOOTING CRAFTS. SHOOT ASH. BE AGILE. TAKE CONTROL OF ANY ANIMATRONIC. HYPNOTIC WINGS. ULTRA SOUND MICROPHONE. DEFEAT EVERYBODY WITH A SUPER SONIC SPEED. CHECK THE MUSIC. HOLOGRAMMATIC POWER SKILLS: fred is able to control well the music he fights both with and without music ... he fights with typical joker moves ... and he is very agile ... in the most scaled parts ... he is capable of hypnotizing everyone and driving everyone crazy everyone with his evil laugh .... is able to stun any person or animatronic with his fists. PERSONALITY: Fred compared to cold killer and circuit nightmare and very sociable with his peers ... but certainly not affectionate ... he has a coldness and antipathy that make him unique ... especially if things are not told in the face ... he will turn his face to you if you do not behave well with him ... he does not become attached to anyone because he does not care at all ... the only friends of his are few ... but fred is actually cold, arrogant, evil , selfish and above all very uncaring ... cares about everyone's opinion. He always prefers to be alone ... never in the company ... he is in his space quiet. APPEARANCE: A ROBOTIC BEAR ... COLOR ... HEAVENLY LIKE THE SEA BLUE SKY ... DARK BLUE LIKE THE SEA IN THE STORM ... OF THE GOLDEN WINGS ... TO SHAKE EVERYONE WITH THEIR LIGHT ... Purple bowtie and hat Grapes.. Glasses. BLUE EYES SEA ... BLUE ... AND A COLR SILVER MICROPHONE ... LUCCICOUS AS A PEARL. LIFE: Fred in the past suffered a lot due to bullying ... and above all insulted ... he always worried about the next ... but one day he decided to change and the result is this ... to make everyone pay because of his suffering .... he prayed in god that one day they would all suffer But he would have thought of it already. That cold day he killed his heart in a thousand pieces and he didn't want to know anything about anyone he wanted to stay alone that he finds himself better. ORIGINS: The origins of fred are that he was once human ... but because of a man he was killed in an alley ... on the spot and I become an animatronic ... fredbear34 was born ... from the ashes of his human appearance he was having formed him with a piece of his human body he has exactly a specific role that lives in a House is very mysterious he does not let anyone see him he always lies on the buildings to feel comfortable he puts the fear that human beings can be the most mysterious macabre. QUOTES: THE DEMON IS ON THE PERSON ... THE ANTIPATHY HAS ALWAYS BEEN A MY TALENT SINCE LITTLE. #